Conventionally, as a display device, the one that scans laser light emitted by a laser light source on a screen by way of a scanning system to thereby generate a display image is disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
The display device described above is provided with: a color mixing device which combines red, green, and blue laser light beams and then emits the combined laser light (combined laser light); and a scanning part which scans the combined laser light emitted from this color mixing device to thereby generate a color image, for example. The color mixing device carries out white balance adjustment and color-mixes red, green, and blue at a predetermined ratio to thereby represent a color white. For example, the color mixing device carries out color mixing so that a color mixing ratio of optical intensity of red, green, and blue is on the order of the ratio of about 2.9:2.4:1 to thereby represent white. Specifically, the color mixing device carries out white balance adjustment by controlling a current value of each laser light source so that the color mixing ratio of the respective laser light beams is obtained as a predetermined ratio.